1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for providing a network hub for wireless devices, in particular for enabling data communications between wireless devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to send a data file to a wireless device from another wireless device or data processing system where the data file may represent a digital image, sound, program instructions, ring tone, or other digital data. A need exists for a system or method to enable such a transfer regardless of the wireless device's operating system or its wireless service provider/connection.